


Batmen

by Lex_of_Gotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Mystery Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing about knowing Batman and the boys, was that you got a man to satisfy every kind of craving possible…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batmen

  


The best thing about knowing Batman and the boys, was that you got a man to satisfy every kind of craving possible…

Dick is gorgeous and romantic, he loves light touching and massages, he's the one you go to when you want a taste of that Prince Charming you dreamed about as a girl. Jason is a bad boy to the core, he doesn't stay the night, but you'll be bruised and satisfied by the end. Tim is still young, but it's fun to play teacher, and the boy has to learn somehow, doesn't he?

And then, of course, there's the patriarch… Bruce knows what he's doing, and he's never afraid to test the limits of your body.

Each of them has their pros and cons, of course. Jason refuses to cuddle after, and he won't let you turn the lights on while you're doing it, but you're not really looking for that from him anyway, so what does it matter? You go to Jason when you want rough and passionate, animal lust and a powerful, compact body that molds to yours in all the right ways. You don't go to him for soft and sweet, you go to Jason for much darker needs.

Tim gets flustered when you dirty talk, blushing and fumbling whatever he's doing. It gets worse if you laugh. He looks cute when he's blushing, and that's why you do it anyway, but it can get irritating when he suddenly becomes unsure at inopportune moments. Fear not, though, he's a smart boy and he learns incredibly fast. There are few things as strangely sexy as when he's staring at you in fascination, that quick mind working behind his eyes as he experiments on your body. He can do it for hours, and will if you let him.

Dick is more adventurous than the others; he'll let you tie him up if you ask him nicely enough. Inevitably he escapes though, but that makes its own fun, when he's frustrated and just a little rougher than usual. Be cautious when he asks you for similar kinky favours though, because that devious mouth will leave you squirming for blissful eternities and he likes to make you beg. His control is enviable, and though it is nowhere near his mentor's he still manages to drive you insane with ease, a mischievous laugh sounding in your ear just before you scream. Some nights he's Prince Charming, but when you really get him going, he's so much more…

Bruce is more traditional then his boys. He doesn't do booty calls and insists on taking you out first. You never expect him to be so much fun, but the millionaire playboy shows his face and never fails to please. And if you happen to tumble into bed at the end of a fun filled evening, well then what do you have to complain about really? His hands are gloriously rough and strong, and you can trace the battle scars all over his body. He might be older, but his body is no less impressive and in some ways more than the rest. He doesn't like the lights to be on, he's comfortable in the dark, but when his hands get to work you stop caring because your eyes are closed anyway.

Tim likes to plan ahead and meet you at a specific time and place. The more you meet him the less he blushes and the more he proves to you that the brain is the best sex organ, you never thought of half the things he comes up with, but you'll be sure to ask for it again and again.

Jason… Well he's never boring. Pushy and desperate, he'll never ask for you when he shows up on your doorstep at 4 am, he'll just grab and take. You don't mind, though, not when he's panting against your neck like some wild beast and already ripping your clothes off. He says he'll buy you new ones, but he never does, which is why most of your bedclothes these days are easy to take off. You're never sure when he'll show up, after all.

Bruce waits for you to come to him, content in his solitude. He always acts like you're a nuisance when you interrupt his alone time, but you know that he secretly likes the distraction. You only managed to get him once in the Bat Cave, and you were nearly caught when Alfred came to check on the noise. Otherwise he insists on a bed. Always traditional, gentleman to the end.

Dick likes the rush of possibly getting caught, and he knows that you like it when he's got his mask on. He purrs dirty little nothings in your ear and makes you call him 'Nightwing', touching you through your clothes outside in the shadows where anyone might see. He might drag you home and finish the job, or he might disappear in that Batman fashion and leave you wanting. Damn tease. He makes it up to you, though. You've never met anyone who's as good with his mouth as Dick is, and his flexibility makes for interesting and creative positions that make you squeal embarrassingly and bite his pillow.

Jason will dirty talk if you ask him for it, his words more brutal and cutting than most would do it, slapping your ass and calling you a slut and a thousand other names. It's a dirty thrill that makes you tingle all over, and he seems to enjoy it, so you don't ask him to be nicer. You like him just how he is, brutal and raw and sinful. Jason makes you feel dirty and desirable.

Bruce asks you sometimes why you come to him. He knows about what you do with his boys, of course he knows, and his stare makes heat burn in your cheeks and your stomach squirm. You tell him that he satisfies you in ways that they can't, that you have cravings that one of them couldn't possible satisfy alone, which is why you do it the way you do, why you take all of them. He doesn't question further, he doesn't ask you what needs it is that he sates, he only gives you one of those lingering, addicting kisses and leaves you alone on the bed. You wonder sometimes why he continues to let you do this when he obviously disapproves, but you don't question it too much for fear it will all go away. You don't think that you could go a week without his hands on you; you'd lose your mind.

You don't think that you love him, or any of them for that matter, they're all too different and too similar for you to possibly choose one to care more about than the rest. Your loyalties are divided between them, and you want them all, crave in the deepest parts of your mind for what you know you can't have and shouldn't ask for. Keep them separate, your minds tells you, you'll have to choose one in the end, or end up with none. But for now none of them has asked you for more than what you've been giving, and they have their own romances to chase that have nothing to do with you. You're happy with how you are for now.

The door knocks and you glance at the clock, it's only 11, so it can't be Jason yet, he's never so early, so you smile as you answer the door, knowing that there's only one other who comes to your house.

"Hello, Nightwing." You say, a sly smile on your lips as you look him up and down, eying that tight acrobatic body in full costume.

"Hey." He says, grinning at you in that cocky, charming way and you're a goner. "I was thinking… Maybe we should put _your_ mask on tonight, and make it a game…"

Your smirk becomes a smile and you laugh warmly. "Well… I'd better go change then…" You say to him, turning away and undressing as you walk, enjoying his eyes on you.

Jason would probably arrive shortly after Dick leaves, but for now he's the only thing that fills your mind.

Your boys, the Batmen, are everything you want. In that moment, you're the happiest person in the world. And you wouldn't change any of them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. It's not much but it's my first try. I made it somewhat vague so that you could insert pretty much anyone as the person they're all sleeping with, I didn't wanna insert anyone specific because it took away from the allure of imagining myself doing it :D Feel free to imagine yourself in there too, that's what it's there for.


End file.
